1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a toner for developing an electrostatic charge image, an electrostatic charge image developer, a toner cartridge, a process cartridge and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
It is noted that a toner wherein the number average particle size of inorganic particles is from 80 nm to 150 nm, an average valley depth of the toner particles measured by a scanning probe microscope is from 120 nm to 200 nm, and an average valley depth of the toner particles and an average interval of irregularity in an X direction have a specific relationship.